1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quick release clamps for use on rails, such as hospital bed rails.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rails, such as those found on hospital beds, are a convenient location for mounting hospital accessories or medical instruments. Many types of clamping devices have been devised for attachment on to such rails for securely holding the hospital accessories and/or medical instruments. The clamp devices can be as simple as a conventional “C” shaped clamp with jaws that pivot about the rail, or more complex screw rail clamps with articulating arms for more precise placement and positioning. The clamps are typically capable of receiving various sized instruments and securely attaching the instruments onto hospital bed rails of varying sizes and heights.
However, many known rail clamps are not designed to be clamped quickly or are too cumbersome for fast clamping. Clamps typically require several motions and adjustments before being able to secure an instrument to a rail, as hospital rails vary in height and shape from one bed to another. For instance, some rails may be round while others may be rectangular in cross-section. Therefore, varying heights and widths make it difficult to use known clamps to accommodate various types of rails. Instead, such clamps will typically require one or more adjustment steps to accommodate the specific rail to which the clamp is attached before being locked into place.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved bedrail clamping devices and systems that allow rapid installation while accommodating variations in the rail characteristics.